Daughter of Vengance
by Hawklen
Summary: I really suck at summaries but here it goes...There's a new girl in school who seems more and more mysterious by the second as she seems to be reach a certain goal...HS, DG, BR
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

_It's so warm outside, I'm going to open the window_ thought a little girl.

She has short black hair, big dark brown eyes and soft brown skin; she must be around six years old. She wasn't supposed to open the windows after her parents warned her not to but she couldn't resist feeling the cool breeze on her face. It was the full moon outside and the stars were shining bright.

Suddenly, she heard a vase break.

"Who-who is it?" she asked, terrified. She tried to be as brave as her older sister was but she couldn't.

"Come hear." said a low and raspy voice.

The little girl ran as fast as her little legs can carry and went to her sister's room. Her sister would protect her. But where is she?

She turned to see a dark figure coming closer and closer to the room. She ran and locked it.

She took her teddy bear and ran to the closet and started to murmur words that her sister taught her to say in case of emergencies.

As the little girl expected the closet disappeared and she was invisible, her sister created this emergency closet so that a person, who seeks safety and knows the password, can turn invisible with this closet while it releases a spell that brings help.

The horrified girl heard the door burst open.

"Where are you?" said a very chilling voice.

He turned to the wall where the closet disappeared.

When the little girl saw his face, she immediately recognized him.

It was a Death Eater.

"I see you." he said quietly.

"And I See You!" yelled a voice.

He turned to see a woman, who was in her forties, holding a wand.

"One spell and she dies." said the Death Eater.

"Mommy!" yelled the little girl.

"You know that you can not help her!" said the Death Eater.

The woman laughed and suddenly the Death Eater exploded in flames.

"Voldemort knows better than to send a mere Death Eater to kill our powerful family." she said

The little girl ran and hugged her mother.

"Don't worry Darling, he's gone now." said her mother.

The little girl was so happy. She knew that one day she would be as strong in magic as her mother is.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, where is he?" her mother murmured.

Then her mother started to shriek in pain. She fell down and behind her was a tall and dark figure.

"Start worrying Darling, I killed your Mommy and Daddy and you're next." he said amused.

The next day, a red haired woman, who just finished cooking, looked at the Daily Prophet her husband solemnly handed to her.

"Oh Dear…" she murmured as she read _Family Killed Last Night By You-Know Who _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anyone from Harry Potter. And sorry if I did any mistakes!

Chapter 2

It was a hot and sunny afternoon and the Dursleys were having a barbecue.

"Boy, come here!" yelled Vernon Dursley.

Ever since Dumbledore came to their home and told them about Harry and what happened to him at school, the Dursleys started to respect him more and treat him like a human being. Everyone except Dudley, though, still kept on calling him boy.

"Come on, Dad. Can't you ever say his name?" asked Dudley.

Vernon just snorted and handed Harry a sausage. Even though everything went well for Harry this summer, he still felt guilty about what happened to Cedric even though it wasn't his fault.

Tomorrow was the day when Harry goes back to school and starts his fifth year and for the first time in his life he felt a bit sad that summer was over.

"Come on Harry! The train going to leave!" yelled Hermione.

Harry quickly ran for the train and barely made it. They both went to the compartment where Ron was waiting for them.

They saw that Ginny, Fred and George were with him.

"Hey Harry! How are you?" asked George.

"Good. You?" he said.

George didn't answer. He and Fred, who were both hiding something behind their back, left.

"What's up with them?" he asked Ginny.

She rolled her eyes.

"They're creating their latest invention. Oh look! It's Jen, bye guys." she said and left.

"So, did you hear from Snuffles?" asked Ron.

"No, not since the last day at Hogwarts." Harry answered.

Suddenly the door to the compartment opened and they saw a girl come in.

"Hey, can I stay here? I came a little late so I couldn't find a compartment to stay in." she asked.

"Sure. What's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Allura, Allura Claw. Yours?" she asked.

"My name's Hermione Granger, he's Ron Weasley and he's Harry Potter." Hermione answered.

"Nice meeting you all. What year are you in?" she asked.

That's when everyone stared at her. They expected a reaction from Allura but all she did was act as if Harry was a normal person. Harry looked at her closely.

She had waist length black hair, midnight black eyes and chocolate brown skin. She looked like a very nice and carefree person. She sat there looking at them all, waiting for them to answer. Then she suddenly realized why they were all staring at her.

"Oh! You expected me to start asking questions to the Great Harry Potter like an insensitive prat?" she said smiling.

Harry blushed.

"We're all fifth year Gryffindors." he said.

"So am I except for the Gryffindors part, I'm from another school so I don't know what house I'm in." she said.

"No wonder I never saw you." started Hermione, "Did you read Hogwarts: A History?"

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron. "Don't chase the poor girl away! What school did you go to?"

"Yes I read Hogwarts: A History and found it quite interesting. I first went to BeauxBatons, then Drumstang and after Witches Traditions." she answered.

"Hey look, food! I'm starving." said Ron as he ran to the trolley the lady was bringing in.

After a half an hour later, all four of them were trying out Bertie's Botts every Flavor Beans.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" sneered Draco as he opened the compartment door.

"Sod off Malfoy!" said Harry.

"What's the matter Scar Face? Don't you want to play?" he said as he took out his wand.

Suddenly everyone in the compartment took out their wands and were facing their opponent.

Draco with Harry, Goyle with Ron and Crabbe with Hermione.

"Asonis!" said a bored voice and everyone's wands stopped working.

Everyone turned and saw Allura with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Allura, what are you doing with these imbeciles?" Draco asked.

"Come on Draco, give it a break. Sit next to me." she said.

"You know each other?" Hermione asked.

"Allura is from one of the richest and well known families in the world. Course I know her." he answered.

"Why didn't you come to our compartment and did you?" he started.

"Couldn't find it and no, not yet." she interrupted.

"Didn't what?" Ron asked.

"None of your business Weasley." Draco said.

Then a seventh year girl came and told them that they were arriving at Hogwarts and that they should change. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle went to their compartments, while Allura and Hermione went to another compartment to change.

"What do you think that was about?" Harry asked.

Ron just shrugged, "I think we're going to have an interesting year."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the HP characters.

Chapter 3

They all arrived at the Great Hall just in time for the sorting to start. But before that, Dumbledore stood up to say a speech.

"I know that we usually start our sorting first then announcements, but first I would like to introduce you to your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Cerillia."

There was a huge applause from all the students when they saw a young nervous woman, who has green eyes and short, curly brown hair, stand.

"Yes, welcome to Hogwarts. Also, we have a new fifth year student in our midst. Allura Claw, she will be sorted right after the first years. Let the sorting begin." he finished.

In a booming voice, the sorting hat started

"Addis, Fincher"

_Slytherin!_

"Cinder, Ella"

_Hufflepuff!_

And on and on it went until all the first years were sorted, the moment Harry, Hermione and Ron were waiting for finally came.

"Claw, Allura"

_Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, to none she belongs. Serpentstoria!_

The whole Hall fell silent as Allura took off the Sorting Hat and went up to Professor Dumbledore.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore, where am I supposed to go?"

"Where ever you wish, Allura." he answered.

She then stood between the Gryffindor and Slytherin table. She looked at the friends she made in the compartment and Draco Malfoy.

She walked toward the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco, after he made Pansy sit somewhere else.

The silence still followed as Dumbledore stared at the Heads of the Houses, especially Professor Snape.

"You must all be hungry." he said smiling.

Then suddenly food appeared at the table and everyone started to eat.

"Hermione, do you know what's going on?" asked Ron as he glanced at the Slytherin table.

"This is what you get for not reading Hogwarts: A History. When Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff started to choose students that suited them the most, they were left with two particular students. Both were the most powerful students they have ever seen. They were even more powerful than Merlin himself. No matter what they did, they couldn't decide which house these two students belong to. They then made the Sorting Hat." she started.

"Wait a minute, you mean that they didn't make the Sorting Hat after they thought about how the students will be sorted after they were dead?" Ron interrupted.

Harry looked around and saw that all the students in the Gryffindor House were either listening to what Hermione was saying or (especially the students in Sixth and Seventh year, or the students who read Hogwarts: A History) were telling the younger students the same thing Hermione was saying. The similar thing was happening at the Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Yes, we'll learn all about it this year during History. Anyways, the sorting hat couldn't sort them either because these two students,

a boy and a girl who had nothing to do with each other relation wise for example: bother or sister or cousin or whatever, had all the Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw qualities and more. So they all invented a new house, Serpentstoria, which means unknown in the language that very, very ancient wizards spoke. Their house symbol is H itself because it was the symbol of the unknown for us wizards, just like for the Gyrffindors have a lion." she continued

"So H doesn't stand for Hogwarts?" a second year student asked.

"Yes and no. The two students later on got married and formed a very powerful line. Their children can come to Hogwarts to learn only if they learned lessons from other schools that Hogwarts won't teach, like the Dark Arts, and that's only if the children want to come to Hogwarts. It was a rule set by the students who first came to the Serpentstoria House. That's why it's so rare to see a Serpentstoria. And since there's only one Serpentstoria every 50 years or so, the Serpentstoria can sit on any table they want for dinner. So that means that Allura might come here tomorrow or something." Hermione finished all in one breath.

"Hermione, I have one question that I have been thinking about all the time you've been talking." Ron said.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, happy that Ron's finally interested in something she said.

"Did you memorize the whole book?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

The next morning, Harry and Ron headed over to the Great Hall when they noticed something

different in the atmosphere. For some reason everyone seemed to be excited about something.

"Umm Harry?" Ron looked around the hall, confused.

"Yes Ron?" said Harry.

"It's 7:30 in the morning right?" Ron asked.

Harry could understand why Ron was questioning the time of the day. The whole hall was lighted by the flaming torches that

are usually used at night seeing how the sun has set and all.

"Ron, Harry!" Hermione waved from their table.

'What's going on?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, why is everyone soo.." Harry started.

"Excited?" Fred interrupted.

"Well look up!" Ginny pointed at the enchanted ceiling.

Both Harry and Ron looked up and saw that the there were thousands upon thousands of birds outside that seemed

to be heading north, towards the Forbidden Forest. There were soo many of them that the whole flock blocked the

sunlight!

Ron whistled at the sight as Fred and George started to make bets on how long this would last.

'They're carrier pigeons!" exclaimed Allura.

Hermione beamed at Allura as she made her way towards the Gryffindor table. Harry glanced at Draco and saw that

he was quietly talking to the other Slytherins.

"Knew you would get sick and tired of the Slytherins!" Seamus said.

"Oh come on Seamus, they're not that bad." said Allura while she was laughing.

"You know Allura too?" asked Harry.

"Sure, she's a family friend on my Mom's side. My da loves her like another daughter. You would expect her to visit

us a lot more, wouldn't you Harry?" Seamus said as he mockingly glared at her.

"Oh come on Seamus, you know that I visit everytime I come to Ireland. Its you guys who should visit a lot more."

Allura said playfully punched his arm.

"Anyways, what's up with these carrier pigeons, is that what you called them Allura?" asked Ron

"I don't know..." Hermione said as she looked at the ceiling.

"Neither do I. All I know is that they are an extinct species of birds." Allura answered frowning at the

the teachers.

Harry looked over at the teachers and he saw that Hagrid was beaming at Snape, while McGonagall was talking

quietly with Cerillia and Flitwick. The other professors were also talking amongst themselves.

"Well, it seems that we're going to know soom enough." muttered Ron.

"My dear students," started Dumbledore. The whole hall immediately grew quiet.

"It seems that you are all wondering what is going on, while others are taking advantage of the  
situation." he said as he looked towards Fred and George with a smile as they were waving towards   
him.

"Well you see," Dumbledore started as the students listened to his every word with baited breath.  
"There are a lot of birds outside. Lots and Lots of birds. So many birds that they are blocking the  
sunlight with their little bodies. Yes, lots of birds. And that is what is going on." With that Dumbledore  
sat down and started to eat his breakfast acting as if this was an everyday occurence.

The students must of looked hilarious because Snape started to laugh like a maniac. The whole  
Hall resounded with his laughter as all the students looked as is he had grown another head.  
The professors started to laugh along with him as he started to point at the students and laugh  
harder. Dumbledore, on the other hand, continued eating. It truly was a sight for sore eyes.

When they finally calmed down, they realized that the students were still staring at them. McGonagall  
glared at them and said" Well what are you waiting for? Get to Class!!" With that she left the Hall.

As the students started to leave, Allura leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear.

"Liked what you saw Harry?" she grinned as Harry flushed, "Now, now Harry. You musn't

feel so shy, he is rather handsome when he laughs."

He glared at her and left.

_Please don't tell me that this is happening._

"I did not expect you to actually attend here." Draco said as he was staring into the fire.

"Nor did I but what can I do? Your Master summoned me here Draco." Allura answered.

Draco looked up, startled. Ever since the Dark Lord has been revived, a many events has occured.

As expected, his father proved his loyalty by handing Draco over toVoldermort, as expected the Dark Lord

gave him the Dark Mark and as expected he is to attend every Death Eaters meeting. It was there, in a quite

unexpected manner, did he learned a most disturbing fact.


End file.
